fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Fable Ideas
I will tell you my ideas here! *Make your actually grow to adult and fight with you. *Choose your pet from some of these animals Dog,Cat,Horse,Dragon,Chicken,and you get a male and female for the pet you choose so the animals can have babys and you can sell them or keep them. I'm not done with my ideas but ill update this later. Questions: 1) are we allowed to give ideas too? 2) On your first idea, did you mean: "Make your ''child ''grow to adult and fight with you"? 3) why in the world would you want a chciken? #Yes. You can add your ideas. It is a forum. Anyone can contribute. #Please sign your comments with ~~~~ ☆The Solar Dragon (Talk)☆ 14:19, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ... a Chicken for a pet...Genius! Whenever it dies we get a free meal to mourn our sorrows with! (And we could always get a new one... plenty of chickens in Albion xD) Rotten eggs and crunchy chicks... All free! Supplied by your most faithful companion! If you`re aggrevated, start Chicken-Kickin..! Whats not to like? WARNING: Contains some SPOILERS regarding Chesty. Ok, this might sound a bitt lame, but... Yeah, my favorite NPC in Fable 2 is without a doubt Chesty. when I first heard about the character in the Snowglobe I first belived it to be an ancient sadistic female mage with powers similar to Theresa`s and with a voluptuous rack... I later learned (to my great dissapointment xD) that Chesty was in fact a demented male chest with magical powers and a taste for the macabre. I kind of liked the whole "super-best-friend" nonsense and actually got an "Awwww..." moment when I read his last letter. In light of this I would like the following in Fable 3 ( Yes, I know it`s far fetched...but I still kind of want it xD) I want Chesty back! This is highly unlikely however due to the fact that his heart actually shattered. (Oh, the saddness of it all, snivels...) As such, I would like to have the small chest we recived as a trophy in Fable 2 to grow up in Fable 3 and replace Chesty in a large scale. I think this is at least plausible, seeing as Fable 3 supposedly takes place 50 years after Fable 2. I would also like the new Chesty to be female... Yes, I know the little chest we got as a trophy is refered to as Chesty`s son, but we`re talking about what I would prefere here.So, to Sumarize: Make the new Chesty female, make it possible to upgrade Chesty into a coffin type chest that requires you to behead four of your wives/husbands, who`s heads will be places in the four corners of the coffin. This is done to prove to chesty that you really are her super-best.friend by letting her guard that which is most precious to you... youre loved ones. (in theory at least.) You may also bring along followers/friends to Chesty so she can eat them, this would transforme the ground surrounding Chesty into a fleshy alter... As well as traping theire souls within Chesty so that youre "friends" might stay with you forever! I would also like to be able to Torment/brutalize/dismember the NPCs that I allowed Chesty to kill when I am inside Chesty`s dream world. Entering the dream world would be possible after you have upgraded Chesty into a coffin, and would always appear as an option whenever you choose to sleep inside Chesty. The dream world would be a twisted/dark/sadistic version of the Castle you will eventually claim in Fable 3, as such you will only be able to Awaken Chesty late in the game. The Dream world castle would ofc only show the interior of the castle, which you could upgrade by Feeding Chesty the souls of NPCs. I`m thinking Screaming villagers hung op on walls, burnings as they illuminated the rest of the interior. men and women placed inside cages with a switch nearby that would drop them inside a pit of Balverines and cruel torture devices like the Wheel of misfortune, etc...Some type of optional fighting/arena type sequences would also be nice. Now, you may be asking yourself ; why would Chesty allow you to use her as a coffin? The answer is simple: You are the most precious thing to Chesty in the whole-wide-world! As such she wants to keep you forever... So, what do you think? NOTE: I would also like a few fixes: Nr 1: Have the ability to shut the front door of my home so that NPCs don`t walk into my bedrom whenever they want... (><) Nr 2: make at least 1/3 of the whores non-violant... I`m tired of shooting NPCs that follow me into my home when I`m... (um, you get the picture I`m sure.) Only to have either my wife or my love-interest start shooting at me for killing a trespasser! I mean seriously... I get kicked out of the NPCs homes whenever I enter at night, just because I`m a celebrety (in game) does not give the NPCs tha right tha invade the privacies of my home -_-. Nr 3... Some NPC machosists and the like would be nice, as well as a bigger combination of traits: Drunkard, kinky, agression-loving, etc. As opposed to just: Drunkard or poor... Besides I do not see the point of labeling some NPCs as "straight" when other NPCs without the "Straight" trait will not engage in same-sex intercourse. To clearify:My ideas Include this being fixed/hopefully implementd for Fable 3. i have a few good ideas, one is that the longer you hold a spell the farther the range goes even if i gets to maximum power.arent dragons extinct also? i would also like summoning(eg. dragon in bowerstone)Barr65 (Talk)